Jericho
Appearance Theme Jericho likes to wear a cowboy hat, paired with cowboy boots and leather gloves. Most men from Squall’s End are typically seen wearing these kinds of accessories. He also wears a red bandanna concealing his neck, and around the waist a utility belt that houses an assortment of his inventions and gun holster. The rest of his attire consists of a plain dress shirt, pinstripe vest and pants combo. Jericho is also rarely ever seen without his Navy Officer Coat, bearing their mantra - “Justice” sewed in blue lettering on the back. He’s got brown colored hair, oily and slick from countless hours spent tinkering away in his workshop. His yellow eyes pierce through most individuals, whether it be from intimidation or indifference. Their jaundice discoloration stem from an unknown illness he’s suffered since childhood, and they’re coupled with dark lined baggy eyelids signifying his lack of sleep. He stands averagely tall at roughly 6’2”, and has kept well despite his sickness maintaining a firm and muscularly lean build owing to insanely hellish training he had undergone at boot-camp. Personality Laughter Style - "'''Hōka'hahahaha~!"'' He carries himself with a hint of anger, his face always seemingly solemn and stern. His illness attributes to these facial features and adds to his grim attitude --- sneezing and coughing quite regularly in conjunction with occasional swearing underneath his breath. Jericho doesn’t make many friends for several reasons. People close to him seem to end up dying, which has kept him fearful from forming bonds with his colleagues. In the Navy he also learned that officers and their men should refrain from spending too much leisurely time around one another. When shit hits the fan and the fighting starts, Jericho cannot have a moment of doubt giving orders to men who may very well die carrying them out. For this reason the infantry and officers are kept in different quarters and normally eat separately. Jericho has experienced significant tragedy thus far in his life since an early age. It’s caused him to have a dim outlook on the world with a bleak view on piracy and organized crime. These things have stripped him of both parents, and caused plenty of trouble for the rest of his family. He harbors hatred for Gold Roger, and holds him responsible for the increased wave of piracy in this age. He grew up hearing tales of the Pirate King, and how he reigned over The Grand Line. Jericho couldn’t begin to fathom the unimaginable horrors he must have wrought on those who crossed his path. For these reasons he has a strong distaste for piracy, and an even stronger desire to enforce the law upon those bold enough to break it. That being said, he isn’t one to shy away from confronting corruption from within the Navy itself. There are plenty of men who abuse the power bestowed upon them on behalf of the World Government. He fully believes that the World Government is absolute and should never be questioned. Although Jericho adheres to the principles of Absolute Justice, he understands that there isn’t one clear form of justice to enforce. He believes that justice is a matter of personal values and doesn’t endorse one form of justice over another. Biography Jericho was born and raised on a remote chain of islands in the West Blue called Squall's End. His father made a living crafting all sorts of fancy gadgets and such for the inhabitants of the island, which Jericho took much pleasure in helping him with. He lived a pleasant life with both his parents until the day when a local crimelord payed them a visit, whereupon Jericho's mother quickly hid him away out of imminent danger. He heard them bargaining with his father, commissioning him to build exotic weaponry for them. When his father adamantly refused their request, they gunned both parents down in a fit of rage before fleeing the scene. Jericho was found surrounded by his parents corpses shortly thereafter when a customer payed a visit to the store. His Uncle Jeremy, the local sheriff in town took Jericho in and became his guardian from that day on. Jericho moved in with his Uncle, Aunt Margery, and younger cousin Jon on the other side of town. He wanted vengeance against the men who slaughtered his parents, but his Uncle was the one who rounded up his men and hunted down the gang. They were hung in the center of town the next day for murder. Jericho wanted to help prevent similar atrocities from happening to others at the hands of criminals. He decided to join the local police militia and assist his uncle in maintaining peace and justice for the locals, doing his best to stave off gang activity and reduce crime rates. In his spare time, Jericho educated himself continuing his fathers work. He inherited his workshop and would often spend time with his cousin Jon inventing all sorts of wacky and weird inventions, using the money he made from his police work to fund his endeavors. After a period of time he was promoted to Deputy and was given more responsibilities. Time continued on like this until one day a group of pirates passed through roving and pillaging the surrounding towns inhabiting Squall's End. The militia sent out a transmission S.O.S. to the nearby marine base before gathering in the town square. Together with his Uncle Jeremy and the local militia they attempted to defend the town, but to no avail. Uncle Jeremy was the only one who possessed the strength to evenly match the pirates, but was ultimately cut down and slain by the first-mate of their crew. Jericho and the rest of the town were ultimately taken prisoner and held hostage, being treated poorly for a time and barely managing to survive the awful treatment they were subjected to. That lasted until the marines arrived and drove the pirates out. In the days that followed, after contemplating everything that he had experienced...Jericho decided the best thing he could do to achieve his desires would be joining the Navy, and help make the world a safer place and bring justice for all. He wasn't accomplishing much from here, and wouldn't be able to contribute much to the world. He wanted to carry out justice and figured this would be the best career move for him. He knew he could leave his Aunt and the town in the capable hands of his cousin Jon. He paid a visit to his parents and uncles' grave site in the morning right before departing town on a Navy ship. In the years that followed his tragedies, he made it through marine boot camp with excellent marks and he met fellow recruit Saito Watake. They had undergone boot camp together, where Saito had made a strong impression on the drill sergeants with his physical prowess dominating the rest of their class. Jericho had buddied up with him, and helped Saito with his academics and exams. In return, Saito helped him with his training and aided him in getting stronger to combat the growing pirate threat in this age of piracy. Due to his mental ability scores and experience serving for his local police force, Jericho received a promotion to Chief Petty Officer before deployment. They both managed to finish school, whereupon they assigned a command under the same captain, stationed in the North Blue. Professions Professions are like classes in an RPG, that help define what a character is skilled and knowledge in. They help determine what techniques a character can make, and what traits you might have access to. Brand new characters are allowed to start with two professions, one primary and the other secondary. The primary profession allows you access to a primary trait which usually grants some special bonus that the secondary profession will lack. When listing these professions, be sure to list the correct name and full description of them. Primary Profession: Inventor: An inventor is someone who specializes in dealing with mechanical objects and interesting devices. They can read and design blueprints, and come up with inventions, special ammunitions, explosives, and all sorts of gadgets that can accomplish a plethora of feats, all without using any batter. Inventors can purchase unique inventions, without incurring a substantial price markup, by putting in the legwork themselves. Primary Trait: This character can create stances, which are techniques that allow a character to move around stat points and a somewhat different way of fighting. The effects of these stances can change with higher rank, potentially granting supernatural effects with a high enough rank. Secondary Profession: Weapon Specialist: A Weapon Specialist is someone who has devoted some degree of their life to the mastery of a single melee based weapon. With their chosen weapon, they can be skilled enough that they may almost seem like extensions of their own bodies. This character is highly skilled in using a {knife} and can create techniques involving the use of that weapon and fighting with it, exceeding rank 7 (seven). Marksman: A Marksman is someone who mastered to use of a specific ranged weapon. They specialize in fighting from a distance and know trajectory and flight paths better than most. This character is highly skilled in using a {pistol} and can create techniques that involving the use of that weapon and fighting with it, exceeding rank 7 (seven). Traits Traits are passive abilities your character can acquire, to help differentiate them from other characters. Traits serve a variety of purposes, ranging from racial abilities, utilizing professional knowledge, acquiring a follower, or even as simple as a stat boost. Traits are split into two groups: * Professional Traits, which are traits that deal with your choice of professions. * General Traits, which encompass everything else. 'Professional Traits' As a starting character you are allowed to one have professional trait. Jack of All Trades (1 Slot): A jack of multiple skills and a master of none. This character is granted an extra secondary profession slot, allowing them to take another secondary profession. This trait can be taken twice. 'General Traits' As a starting character you are allowed three general traits. Technically Adept (1 Slot): This trait increases a character’s technical score multiplier from 2.5 to 3. Zealous Agility (1 Slot): This character's agility is boosted by 10%. Sentinel Perception (1 Slot): This character's perception is boosted by 10%. Combat Style He approaches combat in an analytical manner, breaking down his opponent's style and adjusting accordingly. Jericho will rarely display any sort of bewildered, or erratic style of combat fueled by anger. Instead he chooses to keep a level head throughout a fight. The longer a fight lasts the more ruthless he gets exposing their weaknesses and turning the tides in his favor. He’ll also take time to read case studies and reports on an enemy if they’re available, before meeting them in battle.' He prefers to stay in the backline and blast enemies from afar with his firearm and vast assortment of special ammo. From this distance it’s easy to rain down a vast array of artillery and still be able to chase after anyone cowardly enough to run.' Under certain circumstances or situations, Jericho will resort to using a special device he designed himself. It’s another gun attachment that functions as a launcher. He manually loads cylindrically-shaped canisters into the launcher and can fire them off at enemies. They’re able to produce miscellaneous effects depending upon the type of situation and canister he uses.''' Alternatively those who are bold enough to try and engage him in close quarters combat will find him surprisingly proficient with a blade. He’s designed a rather large knife attachment which he keeps affixed along the bottom of his gun barrel. It runs roughly twice the length of the barrel, great for either slashing or stabbing. Jericho prefers to defeat his enemies without using lethal force, and will take precautions to make sure his enemies are arrested. He’s not one to rob the hangman from delivering the proper justice if warranted, or hand over lawbreakers to the prison system. Statistics These statistics determine how competent your character is, at certain things. When allocating any stat points, take into consideration of what having '''X amount of points in each stat means. Don't be surprised if you're outmatched, because you decided to keep a certain stat at three points. New characters start with 40 stat points, requiring a minimum of 3 in each stat. Also, please remember that Will is not a stat that you can normally increase. It is the average of your other four stats. Items Items are anything with a monetary value, that your character should purchase. This includes, but is not limited to weapons, armors, den den mushis, ships, and dials. Anything of monetary value to your character specifically should be listed here. Mercy '''(7920): '''Handgun affixed with a knife attachment, for a mixed balance of range and melee combat. Also comes with a separate launcher attachment that screws onto the end of the barrel. Jericho is able to manually load canisters into this attachment and shoot them at enemies from a short distance no further than his throwing capability. '''Baby Den Den Mushi (50): '''Similar to cellphones, these snails are fairly small, able to fit in one’s pocket or the palm of their hand. Their signals are only strong enough to be used on inter-island calls. They can also be used as speakers to project whomever is talking from the other side. They also make a ring-ring-ring sound when someone is calling. Techniques Techniques are those cool things that most characters in anime and manga do. They contribute to the fighting styles and abilities of the characters, ranging from very simple to extremely complex. Your technique points are equal to your Will*2.5, meaning the average character will start with 25 points to spend and have a max rank of 10. Feats This section is completely optional and it is up to you to fill out at any point during the role play. Simply put, if you feel your character has done something extraordinary feel free to list it here along with a link. Keeping track of these kinds of things will help us come up with special rewards. Category:Approved